


Escapism

by FleebJuice5



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Depression, M/M, Self-Harm, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22391452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleebJuice5/pseuds/FleebJuice5
Summary: What happened to Zero Ricks Morty?
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

We all live to one day die.   
There is no god.   
God is just a man made creation to comfort those who fear the unknown. Who fear death. 

The only reason we humans keep going in life, is hope. 

Hope keeps us excited about every day, hopefully for what may change, who may enter your lives or what may change the life you have.   
With hope comes despair.   
And there are many, whose hope is took weak that they fall prey to the spiral of despair that takes hold of their minds and bodies and destroys them.   
Decomposing them.   
They rot in the hands of despair.   
Those with despair no longer see the light.   
Yet there are two forms of hope that can save them from this despair.   
Artificial hope, which can be prescribed to the individual through pills.   
Pills used to keep the person numb to the pain and continue to work in the clock work fashion their society depends on. Society needs people to feel like hope exists. What would our world be like if everyone saw it for what it truly was? The government and economy would fall. 

There is one other way to obtain hope that doesn't result of pills. The only other way, is through love.   
Love, or rather, companionships.   
Not referring to the act of sex. Sex itself is merely a chemical and hormonal occurs most creatures do.   
It keeps species procreating.   
Live long enough to reproduce.   
But love is more complex than sex or attraction. Love defies logic, causes individuals to risk their own lives to maintain the bond with the other they love. Love makes people live, but it can also make people die. Love is a blessing as well as a curse.   
Zeros eyes fluttered open, adjusting to the dull light of the room. Sunken into his fold out cot, the elder raised up a hand. How old was he at this point? He could live for eternity, but would he? Curiousity of the unknown made him live out each new day, yet nothing new came about. Why keep going.   
A quiet tapping of footsteps caught zeros ears.  
There was the reason for his persistence to keep living.

Morty. 

————————————————————————  
A gentle knock on the door made the elder sit up. "Come in." Zero said, fixing his lab coat.   
Hesitantly, the young male enter the room. Short, thin and pale, the boy sported dark hair and eyes. Beautiful eyes that were hidden by long bangs. Similar to Zero's hairstyle, yet the boys appeared more ominous.   
The boy walked in slowly, his yellow and black stripped shirt looked wrinkled and dirty. The shirt had long sleeves that went past his wrists. Hiding the boys secrets and pain.   
The boy looked down at zero who remained sitting on his cot.   
"I don't want to g-go on an adventure today." The boy said blankly. Zero looked up into the boys glossy eyes, his emotionless expression cut like a dagger into the man.   
"Why?" Was the only thing zero could choke out.  
The boy looked at his feet and shrugged, "I'm not in the mood, I-I'd like to be alone. Ok?"   
Zero looked defeated, this was the third week in a row and it was getting frustrating, but Zero wasn't like most other Ricks. He was softer psychologically, more brutal emotionally.   
Zero wanted the kid with him, but the boy was sensitive and fragile. Zero didn't want to mess up his relationship with the boy the way most Ricks did.   
No. He would be a better Rick. He would let his Morty be himself.   
Zero got up and walked past the boy "ok" he said, leaving the room. 

————————————————————————

Later that evening, Zero got back from another mindless adventure. Collecting something to use for something he would probably only use once and then place on a shelf to collect dust. Zero drowned out his hatred for lives constructs with alcohol and cigarettes. If he died, what would matter? Atleast he'd finally get to relax.   
Zero portaled his way into the garage. It was quiet and damp. The pungent odor of decay from an earlier project wafted in the air. Zero ignored it, making his way into the home and up the stairs. As he walked down the dull hallway to his room, he stopped in front of a bedroom. Light poured from beneath the door. Mortys room. The time was 2am, much too late for the kid to be up, yet his light was on. Perhaps he had forgotten to turn it off.   
Zero twisted the knob and opened the door to an ominous scene.

————————————————————————

Mortys POV

The day went on like any other day for Morty. The house was silent, the way he liked it. Beth was at work, Jerry had been kicked out and Summer was out with friends. The only other person in the home was Zero. Morty made his way into the mans room. Zero sat on his cot, his face sad, eyes sunken with dark circles. His blue hair fell over one of his eyes, a tactic Zero used to hide his anxiety. Morty began to copy the style after he completed 7th grade. School was hell, a place to groom children into becoming new cattle for the government.   
"I don't want to go on an adventure today." Morty said bluntly. He wanted to be alone with his music and drawings. Running sounded gross and so did being in a social environment.   
Zero looked bummed but said ok before walking downstairs, probably to smoke.   
Morty rolled his eyes, smoking was a gross coping mechanism to handle the weight of the world. Morty had better methods.   
Realizing he now had hours of free time, Morty went to his room.

————————————————————————  
Zeros POV 

Zero stepped into the boys room, his breathing faltered at the scene. His nose burned with the smell of blood and excrement. Zero ran to Mortys waist bin and vomited.   
Zeros ears range, the room spun.   
"Should've stayed, were there signs I ignored?"   
Zero raised his head, taking a deep breath.   
"Can I help you, not to hurt anymore?"   
Mortys phone was on, softly playing a song. Zero walked over to it.   
"We saw brilliance, when the world, was asleep."  
The song was set to replay.   
"There are things that we can have, but can't keep."  
Zero nervously looked around the room. It smelled sour, the room felt heavy and nauseating. Where was Morty?   
"Who cares if one more light goes out, In a sky of a million stars. It flickers, flickers."  
A blood soaked shirt lay crumpled in a ball on the floor beside Mortys bed. Zero held it up, the blood had begun to dry and brown. Crusty dark stains that decorated the sleeves and stomach area. Zero held the shirt close, gritting his teeth.   
Who cares when someone's time runs out?  
If a moment is all we are, we're quicker, quicker.   
Zero searched beneath the boys bed, tossed Mortys sheets and blankets from the bed. His heart raced as panic ensued. The smell of urine and feces wafted through the air. Wafted from the closet.   
Who cares if one more light goes out?  
Well I do."  
Zero swung to door of the closet open and dropped to his knees. His mouth opened, all the air felt as though it had been knocked out of him. Shock took hold of the man.   
Morty's paled, bluish body swung delicately to the song playing.   
Limp and lifeless, the boys body drooped from a red rope wrapped around the boys neck and suspended him in the air.   
The boys eyes were open, staring blankly into Zeros soul. Taunting the elder of his wrongs.   
Zeros eyes began to water as he frantically searched for anything to cut the boy down. 

————————————————————————  
Morty's POV   
Morty sat on his bed listening to music. The boy had his sketchbook on his lap. Gently he pressed the pencil to the pad and drew. Surreal imagery of pain and sorrow. Images and scenes inspired by the lyrics of the songs.   
His heart hurt.   
An overwhelming sense to sadness flooded the boy mind.   
He put down his pencil.   
Cooping mechanisms. His outlet. His sense of comfort. Was it wrong?   
Morty slid the side drawer open and pulled out a fresh box cutter blade and an antiseptic towelette. Gently, he wiped the blade and then his arm.   
Music still playing, he pressed the blade to his skin. A burning sensation stung his arm sending a flood of emotion throughout his body.   
He delicately pulled the blade over the skin, watching as it sliced straight lines. Pale skin peered from the opening before quickly swelling with blood.   
He moved to a new section of his arm and repeated the process.   
His heart raced. A feeling of life, of pleasure took over him. Wrapping him in a warm blanket of emotions he desperately desired.   
Again and again he created lines of red into his arm. Branding him with scars that would later tell people of his pain.   
Saliva collected in his mouth and he began to pant.   
The blood began to drip, an annoyance to the boy.   
Morty slid his sleeve over the wounds, allowing them to soak into the fabric rather than stain his bed.   
It wasn't enough.   
He needed more. 

Morty sat on his bed cross legged. He peered down at his little tummy.   
Morty pulled up his shirt and pinched at the little bit of chub. The area was perfect, hidden and easy to access.   
Curiously, Morty rolled up his shirt and placed the blade against the soft skin.   
Pushing slightly, he began to press the blade over the skin, over his belly button and to the other side.   
It was easier.   
Morty places the blade back into the spot he had cut, it pressing deeper.  
He traced to cut with the blade until blood soaked his pants and yellow blobs poked from the wound.   
Curiously he touched the blobs.   
Yellow fat.  
Squishy and painless.   
Morty pressed the blade to the fat layer and cut again.   
There was no pain this time.   
There was no nerves this deep in the flesh.   
A popping sound brought the boy back, his blade dipped into his stomach deeper than he anticipated. Blood squirted up onto his shirt.   
Panic   
Morty took a breath and pushed his shirt over the wound.   
If he died, that would be ok he thought.   
The music danced in his ears sending more sadness into his heart.   
If I died I could relax.   
If I died, I'd no longer be a burden.   
If I died, Zero could find peace. 

Morty got up and pulled his headphones out of the phone.   
He repositioned his notebook on his lap and began to write.   
Breathing heavily, he tore the note from the book and placed it onto his desk.   
Pulling a red rope from under his bed, one used during one of Zeros adventures, Morty picked it up and examined it.   
Tears flooded his eyes as he tied a knot and placed his phone on his bed.   
He let a song play on repeat.   
He let it play on speaker.   
If it's on speaker, maybe Zero will hear it.   
Maybe he will save me?   
Do I want to be saved.   
Morty wiped his eyes and walked to the closet. 

————————————————————————  
Zero's POV 

Zero grabbed a bloody box cutter from Morty's bed and ran to the closet. Holding the boys cold boy against his, Zero cut the rope.   
Morty's body fell against Zero's. He hugged the boy in and carried him out of the closet and lay him on the boys bed.   
Tears rolled down the elders cheeks as he frantically tried to feel for a pulse.   
Morty was gone.   
Zero yelled, bending over the boy and burying his face into the kids bare chest.   
Zero wrapped his arms around the lifeless child. His body shook as he continued to cry.   
"Don't do this to me!" He screamed, shaking the cold body.   
"Baby come back to me!"   
Zero sat up gasping, his eyes wild with tears. Hyperventilating, he pulled out his gun and pressed it to his temple.   
Tightly he closed his eyes, putting his finger to the trigger.   
He sobbed more, his hand shook.   
"I love you Morty! Why!"   
He couldn't do it, he dropped the gun to his side and put his face in his hands.   
Zero screamed out, his body shaking.   
He hugged the boy against him again.   
He had lost the only thing keeping him going.   
He lost his Morty.   
Zero lay down on the boys bed. Sobbing, he held the boy against him until he passed out.   
"Don't leave me. "Never leave me out."  
"Don't leave me. "Never leave me out."  
"Don't leave me. "Never leave me out."

————————————————————————  
Zero's POV

Zero awoke, pressed against the corpse of his Morty. His eyes were swollen and his body felt heavy.   
Standing up Zero pulled the blankets over Morty's body and kissed the boys head.   
Zero wiped his eyes, looking one more time at the child he had loved so dearly.   
Zero looked around the room, collected his gun and pulled out his portal gun.   
Just as he was about to portal away from this hell, he noticed a small paper on the boys desk.   
Slowly he walked over the examine it.   
It was addressed to him.   
Zero grabbed the paper and slid it into his pocket before shooting a portal into the floor and jumping through.


	2. Rehabilitation

It had been almost a year since the loss of his Morty and Zero now lived within the citadel.   
It was hard to coop and the other Ricks would joke about his "Mortyless ass."  
Zero stayed to himself. Secluded in the small housing unit he was given for joining the floating society.   
He never went back to his dimension. He didn't want to know what his family did when they found Morty's lifeless body sprawled out on his bed. Or how Zero had up and left them at the same time.   
Suspicious?   
Perhaps they thought that. Or maybe they realized the kid really did take his own life. Probably not though. Beth barely acknowledged the boy. She spent her time at work, drinking or out with Summer. She never cared as much for Morty.   
She even expressed it one time when being given an ultimatum on planet Zar. An alien had caught the two kids and Beth and made her choose which child would live and which would die. Without any hesitation, Beth had screamed Summers name not even realizing both kids were present.   
It was one of the many incidents that broke Morty further into despair and Zero was partly to blame.   
While Zero hadn't touched the boy like most Ricks, or beat him, teased him or left him to die. Zero did something that at the time seemed like a nice gesture but now that he thought about it, it may have been the cause of his death.   
Mind blowers.   
Vials of memories taken from an individual.   
Ricks were notorious for taking out memories from their Mortys against their will. It was an easy way to keep their Morty obedient.   
A rick could do or say literally anything to their Morty and then with the click of a button and a flash of yellow light, the boy would never recall the event.   
Zero was different.   
He didn't want his Morty to forget things. He wanted to be a better Rick.   
Was he?   
No.   
The paper the boy had wrote. The one left on his desk for the man.   
His last words.   
Zero still hadn't dared look at the note. He kept it safe within a small wooden box under his bed.   
One day he would read it. 

Zero lay back in his chair and took a long drag from his cigarette. Panic ate away at him. It made him sick.   
His breathy stopped, his face turning red. The sudden urge to urinate and die.   
Zero gasped. He couldn't live like this. Perhaps he should join his Morty.   
Yes.   
Zero got to his feet. The elder had tried his best to stay alive for the boy, but alcohol, cigarettes and simple Rick wagers weren't enough.   
Zero made his way into the garage and found his vapor gun. Gently, he placed the guns barrel into his mouth and closed his eyes.   
I want to be by your side Morty. I can't live without you. 

There was a ring of his door bell and Zero jumped, dropping the gun on the floor.   
The doorbell rang again.   
Zero grunted, he stood there waiting for the person to leave.   
The door bell rang again and again.   
Persistent fucker.   
Zero rolled his eyes and made his way to the door.   
Angrily he opened it to find a small Morty standing before him.   
The Morty wore a Rick themed hat, a Rick themed shirt and held a Rick doll close to his chest. The boy looked nervous as all hell.   
Zero cocked an eyebrow at the boy.   
"Who are you?" Zero mumbled.   
The boy looked down at his feet and nervously fumbled in his pocket, retrieving a well folded letter.   
The Morty handed it to Zero who snatched it and opened it.   
"Umm" the Morty hesitated.. "y-your Zero right?"   
Zero looked at the Morty. He was cuter than most Morty's but the outfit was dumb. The way the boy shyly avoided his eyes was also cute.   
"Yea?" Zero sighed, peering down at the letter. 

Dear Zero,   
The council of Ricks is proud to inform you that you have been approved and matched with a Morty. Your new Morty (super Rick fan Morty) looks forward to partnering with you. As you know, all Ricks and Mortys are to be rehabilitated and repaired with one another. The citadel provides free housing to all Ricks who live here as long as they comply to the regulations. Once a Rick and Morty are matched, they are given two weeks to ensure the pairing was successful. Ricks who do not have Mortys for an extended period of time of consistently dispose of their Mortys, will be banished from the Citadel.   
Thank you for your compliance,   
The council. 

Zero looked at the boy who was still squeezing hold of his plushie.   
Zero sighed and raised his arm into the air.   
The Morty flinched, moving back slightly as if he thought Zero was going to hit him.   
What happened to this Morty?   
Zero placed his hand onto the boys head.   
"Morty?" He took a deep breath.   
The Morty looked up at Zero, nervous and scared. "Y-Yea? S-sorry.."   
"I'm Zero." He began. 

"I'll be your new Rick."

**Author's Note:**

> Speed art of this couple 
> 
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=wDQIunud_aw


End file.
